Just me and you love
by GinnyWeasel
Summary: This is a HPDM slash. There are other slash couples in the story. Please rr, i dont mind flames as long as there not about the slash, because i told you, and ill tell you again THIS IS SLASH! thanks heh


I slid my hands from his back, to his neck. He kissed me, hard and long, and when we broke apart we both gasped for air. It was early morning, when we started, and now the sky was turning up into pastel colors. He bit my ear as his shirt slid over his back, and my hands moved from his neck to his hand, and we started kissing again. His lips felt so good on mine, and our tongues elapsed together. He held my hand as we parted, and kissed my cheek. I put my shirt on too, and we sat there, my head in his lap.   
  
He looked down at me, and I sighed. I knew what it meant, it meant he was to leave, and I was not to mention the great love we had just shared. I could have cried, but he slid his hand through my hair and whispered words of promise in my ear. We stood up on the hill, over looking the lake, and kissed once more, then we headed separate ways, letting go of each others hands when it was impossible to hold on any longer…  
  
I walked slowly up to Gryffindor tower, sliding my feet upon the ground, thinking only of him. I walked as slow as possible, until I saw people making there way to the great hall for breakfast. I then ran up the stairs, and muttered the password, and ran all the way to my four curtain bed. There I opened my trunk and slid on my robes, and walked down to the common room, where I met Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Where you been mate?" Ron asked "oh, around" I lied. "Harry, are you okay? You look so tired!" Hermione traced the circles under my eyes with her finger. "I was up late studying." I tried to lie some more, I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, "Harry, are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Hermione looked at me. "Positive, Hermione." I said, and she stalked off.  
  
Ron stared at me. "Harry… You haven't been in your bed the last 2 weeks! What's up?" "Can you stop badgering me about my life for two seconds, and go find your Git of a girlfriend!" I shouted at Ron, and his mouth dropped, and he ran off to find Hermione.   
  
I walked down to the hall alone; opening the door I saw the glimmer of his smile, and a wink. I smiled back, I loved him, but I knew I couldn't take much more of the secrets. I sat down next to Ron, who was hugging Hermione, who was crying. They both looked at me and grunted. "Hermione, Ron, I'm sorry... We need to talk." I mouthed, and they both shook there heads yes and stood up.   
  
We walked out together, and I felt Draco's eyes on me. When we got outside, I sat on the stone steps in front of Hogwarts. I looked at Ron, then to Hermione. "I'm in love" I muttered. "Me too Mate" Ron said, and smiled, wrapping his arm around Hermione. "But she admits she loves you." I said. "Well yeah Harry…" Hermione looked at me. "What is it Harry?" She asked. "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy." I said calmly.   
  
"WHAT!?" Ron gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione nodded in approval. "Hermione, we thought it was good to keep it a secret. We knew how Ron would react…And his father!" I said to her, she hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear "I understand Harry Potter" she whispered. "I knew you would Hermione." We both smiled.  
  
"Ron, sit down!" Hermione shouted, bossily. He stared at her. "How could you Harry!" he looked more shocked than anything. "You're a fag!" he shouted. My mouth dropped as Neville, Ginny, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked out the door off to herblogy and stopped in there tracks.   
  
Draco looked around. "AND YOU WEASAL!" he shouted, and I smiled. Hermione looked at him admiringly. "Are a stupid Git, who buys his girlfriends gifts with his best friend's money? Love can not be helped you Git!" Ginny looked like she about to interrupt. But Draco walked over to me, and planted his lips on mine; I closed my eyes admiring his bravery.   
  
We walked to herblogy hand in hand, everyone gawking, but neither of us cared. His hand fit mine perfectly, making me feel right. When we got to the door, we stood outside as everyone went inside. Hermione winked on her way in, dragging Ron who seemed to want to say something.  
  
Draco stared at me, but I didn't mind. "I love you Harry Potter." He whispered "I love you too Draco Malfoy" I whispered back. He looked satisfied and kissed me, pulling our tongues together, I didn't want to let go, but Hermione came out and coughed, letting us know it was really time to go in. We stood next to each other during the lesson, and didn't pay much attention to anything but each other…  
  
When we came out of lesson, holding hands and smiling happily, Ron about vomited. "How can you two do that… what do they call it?" he asked. "Butt fuck?" Draco nearly choked. "Ron, dear…" Hermione whimpered. "You do not go up to a woman and ask her the size of her…" she coughed. Ron shook his head. "I don't understand" he said. Draco looked at me, and whimpered in my ear, laying his head on my shoulder.  
  
"You clueless Weasel." Draco muttered. I laughed, as Ginny ran over to her girlfriend. "Ginny, is this your new friend?" Ron asked, yet again clueless of his surroundings. Padma Patil and Ginny had been dating form some time. Ginny kissed Padma, and Ron's mouth dropped. "WHAT IS EVERYBODY OPENLY GAY?" he yelled. Crabbe looked at Goyle, and Goyle looked at Ron. "I'm not openly gay..." he muttered, and I burst out laughing.  
  
Ron was in shock, Hermione hugged him. "Ron, don't be so immature!" She mouthed, and smiled at Ginny and Padma, who were still kissing. "It's perfectly normal. If you don't like it... Well, I don't know, but I kind of like it." She whispered. Draco smiled "You ain't have half bad, are you Granger?" he kissed me again, and Ron groaned. "Shut up Ronald!" Hermione yelled. "Do it again?" She asked us. "Uh…" I said. "I just think its sweet, that's all." Draco smiled, and kissed me again…  
  
Later that day, Draco, Ginny, Padma, Hermione, and I were sitting under the big tree in the shade. Ginny and Padma were making out, Hermione was watching admiringly. Draco was staring at me and I was staring back. "Why didn't we tell anyone sooner Draco?" I asked, I was rather curios. "We went over that, my father, weasel… You know." He said. "No Draco. I don't know!" I Shouted, breaking Ginny and Padma up with my words, everyone stared at us.   
  
He looked at me. "Harry, calm down." He said. "I'm sorry; we should have said something sooner." "What do you expect me to do?" I asked him. He looked at me, "I'm gonna move closer, and your going to let me wrap my arms around, and kiss you for forever." I smiled. "Just me and You Love" I whispered and we embraced in a kiss. Ginny and Padma went back to kissing as Draco and I hit the ground still kissing, Next to them.   
  
When the girls went in, Draco and I didn't. We snogged for a long time, and he pulled off my shirt. "Potter!" I heard a cruel voice say, I was lying on top of Draco, ripping his shirt off. "Take your hands off Of Draco!" the voice said again. Draco bit my lip as we removed each other. "Father?" he muttered, with a sound of fear in his voice. "Yes Draco, FATHER!" Luscious Malfoy shouted.   
  
Draco and I looked at each other. "Uh… Mr. Malfoy" I said, fearfully. "What potter?" he said crudely. "I love Draco…" I said, with the last inch of bravery in me. "Really?" Luscious said. "Yea and I love Harry…" Draco gulped. Luscious stared at us. He grabbed Draco by the ear, and whacked me with the walking stick. "DON'T YOU EVER GO NEAR MY BOY AGAIN!" he screamed. "As for you…!" Luscious said to Draco, "Will be hurt severely if you don't take back your "I love potter" nonsense. RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" he screamed.   
  
"I don't…" Draco started. "I will not. I love you Harry Potter" His father's stick hit him across the face. "I love you too Draco" I said, as I felt the sting of the stick. "Shut up! Shut the bloody hell up!" Luscious screamed. Draco grabbed my hand, "Don't you ever forget it... I love you!" he screamed as his father dragged him. "I love…" I started but Draco was already gone… *love you too* I thought.   
  
I walked as slowly as possible back to the tower. Missing my draco, and holding my cheek, where the walking stick of his father had brutally slammed into me. I hward his words to his father "i love harry" whimpered in my ear. I got to the oak doors, and slammed myself down on the ground. I let some tears excape my eyes, and sobbed for a little while. Ron and Hermione joined me at the steps, hermione hugged me, and Ron gaped at me.  
  
"Its all ritght mate." Ron assured me, as i wiped my face. Hermione held me. "It'll all be okay tomorrow" she told me, reasuringly. I beleived hermione. I always beleived Her, she was smart, and she was usually right. So, they scooped up there things, and bowed my head, and we walked up the flights of stairs, together, just like old times.   
  
When we got up to the tower, hermione sat down infront of the fire. Ron sat next to her, and she laid her head on his shoulder. I stared at them, they really were cute together. Harry had never noticed.. *looking at Draco's arse took up a lot of my time..* he thought to himself.   
  
When it got really late, I got on my hands and knee's in front of my four poster, and made up, what muggles called a 'prayer'.  
  
"And now I lay me down to sleep,  
  
I care so much about Malfoy, The,  
  
Please dont cause him any harm,  
  
for if you do,   
  
I may break my own arm.   
  
Let my dear friends sleep,  
  
Dont let them awake,  
  
Until the sunlight is free,  
  
and stars are asleep.  
  
Draco malfoy is all I see,  
  
I replay him,   
  
All over me  
  
I see his smile in the mirror,  
  
i feel his presence in the air.  
  
Please,  
  
Keep him safe from pain,  
  
becuase if you dont,  
  
I may give up,  
  
I may just reject this game...  
  
Goodnight my love,  
  
I will always see your smile,  
  
and I will always hear your heart beat.   
  
See you in class tomorrow,   
  
until then,   
  
please keep watching over me..."  
  
I whimpered my new lullaby, and crawled into my four poster. Where soon enough, I cried himself to sleep. 


End file.
